Ginebra Weasley y la Cámara Secreta
by La Candida Erendida
Summary: Un nuevo año escolar se acerca y llegó la hora de comprar materiales...que se viene para Ginny en el Callejon? quien es realmente? reviews porfa!
1. Default Chapter

_**Ginebra Weasley**_

_**Y la Cámara Secreta**_

**I. La mañana decisiva**

Ginebra Weasley no era una muchacha común, y no sólo por el hecho de ser una bruja. Donde ella vivía esa cualidad era más bien normal. Ginny, como la llamaban todos en la madriguera era la primera mujer nacida de una larga descendencia de hombres, y por cierto muy numerosos.

Esa mañana cuando Ginny bajo a tomar el desayuno se llevo una sorpresa que cambiaría su vida.

Había estado soñando con una lechuza gigante de un ulular ensordecedor, tenía en la pata un pergamino que rezaba "reprobada" en letras escarlata. Entonces los gemelos la encerraban en un témpano de hielo, nadie venía a ayudarla, y nada podía hacer ella, su magia se había ido. De pronto todo se volvió negro y Ginny se vio en una cocina que no conocía, no había movimiento alguno, se dio cuenta entonces que el lugar no era para nada anormal, era una cocina muggle, que es como los magos llaman a las personas que no tienen sangre mágica, entonces lo comprendió, era ella quien ya no tenía magia.

Despertó toda sudada. Ya no podría dormir más. Ese sueño se había repetido cada vez con más frecuencia conforme se acercaba el fin del verano y atormentaba a Ginny cada vez más.

La mañana anterior cuando se puso su bata para bajar a tomar el desayuno con sus hermanos tuvo una angustiánte idea, el sueño significaba que no iría al colegio, que estaría presa en la madriguera hasta convertirse en squib, una bruja incapaz de hacer magia.

Se sentó en la cama. Aun había cosas que no comprendía del sueño ¿Por qué cada vez que despertaba tenía la sensación de estar presa?

Sintió deseos de escribirle a Bill, el mayor de sus hermanos, que sabía mucho de interpretar sueños. A pesar de que Charlie siempre había sido su confidente, sentía pena en decirle que estaba urgiéndole un sueño, se burlará, pensó, diría que no esperaba tal niñería de mí y que debería estar feliz de no ir a la escuela y quedarme todo el año con mamá. Pero Ginny no pensaba así, ella quería ir a la escuela, para poder hacer algo interesante y que le gustara, como Bill que vivía en Egipto deshaciendo maldiciones de las pirámides para el banco Gringotts o Charlie que cuidaba dragones en Rumania. Además quería conocer nuevas personas, no es que estar con su madre fuera aburrido, en la madriguera siempre había algo nuevo que aprender, es que era mejor cuando no estaba ella sola.

Despues de que los gemelos se habían ido al colegio ya cuatro años atrás, ella y Ron se acercaron bastante, pero ahora él tenía amigos en el colegio, cuando volvió a casa de su primer año escolar solo hablo de sus amigos y de que habían salvado una pierda y que por eso habían ganado la copa de la casa y un montón de cosas emocionantes, pero Ginny ya estaba cansada de oírlo hablar de él. Si por lo menos hubiera dicho Que tal tu verano, o Ginny te extrañe, pero no. Solo le escribió dos cartas del colegio, la primera para contarle que había conocido a Harry Potter, y que era su mejor amigo, como si a ella le importaba la tonta vida de una celebridad, bueno era divertido hablar de los famosos pero no tanto. La segunda para desearle feliz cumpleaños.

Esa Navidad sus padres fueron a ver a Bill y ella estuvo en casa del hermano de su padre y no pudo ver a sus hermanos, el tío Vincent vivía en una villa de magos cerca de Amsterdam con sus nueve hijos, su mujer, la tía Fluvia había muerto hace años, ni Ron ni ella alcanzaron a conocerla, los gemelos eran muy pequeños y Perci decía que era un tema vedado cada vez que le preguntaban como había pasado, Ginny pensaba que no se acordaba y lo decía para hacerse el interesante, lo cierto es que ninguno de los Weasley, ni siquiera Bill que es muy relajado, hablaban de la muerte de tía Fluvia, estaba como prohibido, Ginny trato de averiguar algo, pero no logro mucho, lo bueno fue que como todos en Casa de su tío son hombres y, a diferencia que en la madriguera donde eran las mujeres las que atendían a los hombres que ni con magia cocían un huevo, en casa de su tío ella era una princesa, el elfo domestico hacia los quehaceres y sus primos la halagaban todo el día, fue el único momento en que no se sintió sola durante todo el año.

No, definitivamente no podía quedarse un año más completo en casa. Se levanto para comer algo, aunque no tenía mucha hambre pero al llegar a la cocina se sorprendió de lo temprano que era.

Su padre no se había ido aún al trabajo y su madre estaba aún en bata.

-Ginny, querida, ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora? -dijo su madre desde el fregadero al otro lado de la pequeña cocina.

Era una mujer rechoncha y menuda con el pelo tan anaranjado como las zanahorias que estaban pelándose en el lavavajillas. Como la extrañaría.

-Ven Ginny, siéntate a mi lado y ve lo que acaba de llegar para ti. -le dijo su padre cariñosamente.

Ginny se sentó junto a él, era tan alto que incluso estando él sentado y ella de pie a su lado la sobrepasaba por una cabeza, su pelo, tan rojo como el de Ginny, se estaba cayendo desde que esta lo recordaba.

Errol estaba todavía tumbado sobre la mesa del desayuno, tenía una carta atada en la pata. Al apartar los ojos de las patas de Errol, Ginny vio que el plato de avena de su padre estaba cubierto de plumas grisáceas. Se levantó y recogió el plato, tiró la avena con plumas por la ventana para que los gnomos lo comieran y lo dejó en el fregadero, luego tomó otro plato del estante y sirvió más avena.

-¿No la vas a abrir?

-¿Qué? Oh, la carta. Sí, claro - Pero la verdad es que no quería. Tenía tanto miedo de haber sido rechazada… El escudo del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería brillaba entre las patas de Errol.

En esa carta estaba la respuesta que había estado esperando todo el verano.

Sabia que ningún Weasley había sido rechazado del colegio, y eso la angustiaba aún más. Su sueño la había dejado tan nerviosa que a esa altura la ansiedad ya era insoportable. ¿Y si ella era la primera de la familia en ser rechazada, y terminaba sin magia como en su sueño? Después de todo ella era la más parecida a los gemelos, seguramente Dumbledore, el director del colegio, que lo sabía casi todo, no querría otro Weasley revoltoso en su escuela.

-Ginny, corazón, tu carta cariño, no la vas a leer

-escuchó la voz de su madre– vamos linda, la has estado esperando tanto.

Despertó de su letargo, miró a Errol con expresión de desafío, lo tomó en sus brazos.

- ¿Me disculpan? quisiera hacerlo estando sola.

-¡¿Pero por qué?!

-Vamos Molly ella necesita su privacidad.

Su padre se levantó de la mesa en dirección hacia su mujer para sacarla de la cocina. Pero Ginny ya subía la escalera con Errol en los brazos.

Iba subiendo las escaleras, sujetando a Errol con una mano y con la otra tratando de desatar el sobre de la pata. Era realmente complicado, las manos le sudaban, Errol pataleaba de vez en cuando, lo hacía todo más difícil. Ya no aguantó más y se sentó a los pies de la escalera del segundo rellano, dejó a Errol apoyado en sus rodillas, se secó las manos en la bata y con cuidado desató el pequeño nudo que sostenía su carta. La tomó entre sus dos manos. Errol empezó a aletear e intentó voltearse golpeándole la cara.

-¡Ay Errol! ¡No sale! -Lo empujó al suelo y la carta se calló.

Se levantó para recogerla. Errol hacía ruidos extraños mientras se retorcía en el suelo tratando de ponerse de pie. En el suelo, coronando el sobre, el escudo de Hogwarts se veía imponente. Lo miró, desde arriba se veía tan pequeño. "Es sólo un pedazo de papel", pensó. Y en esa posición leyó:

_Ginebra Weasley_

_La Madriguera_

_Ottery Saint Catchpolt_

Se agachó despacio, pero segura. Ya no sentía miedo, era tiempo.

La tomó; estaba medio arrugada y era bastante gruesa. La tocó; tenía algo duro dentro y entonces se dio cuenta que había una segunda carta detrás de la suya.

_Percybald Weasley_

_La Madriguera_

_Ottery Saint Catchpolt_

Ginny sonrió, la habitación de Percy estaba justo al frente de sus ojos. La puerta era de madera, muy bien lustrada. Todavía parece nueva, pensó. Tomó la manilla y abrió sin hacer ruido. Estaba acostado, parecía dormir.

La cara de Ginny se iluminó de repente, abrió la puerta de golpe, saltó sobre Percy y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

-¡Despierta, despierta!

-¡Que haces, lárgate!

Ginny dejó de hacerle cosquillas a Percy y quedó sentada sobre sus rodillas. Lo miró con expresión ofendida.

-¡No me mires así, vete que quiero dormir! Gritó Percy.

-No lo puedo creer -Dijo Ginny ofendida al bajase de la cama-. Bien, me voy -. Caminó hacia la puerta y cuando llegó al umbral dijo en tono burlón.

–Pero me llevo esto que podría interesante.

-¿Qué? -Percy se levantó de la cama de un brinco. Ginny le hacía burla desde la puerta. Se encaminó tambaleante, todavía un poco dormido. Le arrebató la carta de un tirón.

Ginny recordó cuando el año anterior Percy había recibido su insignia de Prefecto.

Estaba inmóvil con la carta en las manos, rajó el sobre, para luego extraer una insignia reluciente con el escudo de su casa, Griffyndor.

La cara de Percy cambió completamente. Comenzó a saltar por la habitación. Reía y tenía una brillante expresión de satisfacción. De pronto, tomó a Ginny en los brazos, primero ella se asustó un poco porque Percy es muy compuesto y Ginny no estaba acostumbrada a verle así, pero luego se rió con él.

-¿Sabes qué significa esto Ginny? -Le preguntó mostrándole la insignia con la "P" color rojo que era sostenida por un león dorado-. Esto quiere decir que he sido nombrado prefecto de mi casa, Ginny, y no sólo eso, es la prueba de que Dumbledore me considera, eso es bueno, quizá pueda entrar al ministerio, después de ser premio anual claro... -Percy siguió hablando pero Ginny ya no escuchaba nada.

-¡Por que no te calmas! -Le gritó- ¡Todos sabíamos ya que llegarías a ser un maldito prefecto! Percy la miró atónito.

Estaba completamente sulfurada, sentía como la sangre le subía a la cabeza.

–¡Has hablado de ello todo el maldito verano!

-¿¡Pero qué demonios te pasa!? -Dijo Percy de pronto.

Ginny sentía su cara muy roja. De pronto se dio cuenta que estaba parada en el marco de la puerta de Percy completamente inmóvil. La expresión de Percy al abrir esta carta no fue como la del año anterior, cuando supo que sería prefecto, ahora su cara era como la de cualquier día.

-Bueno es lo que esperaba -dijo.

-Ginny, Ginebra, despierta. ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

Ginny volvió al presente de pronto. Ya no podía aguantar más. Rajó el sobre de un tirón y sacó del un pergamino amarillento doblado en cuatro por la horizontal. Bajó la vista despacio.

Estaba escrito con una letra rococo en tinta negra. Firmaba Minerva McGonagall, subdirectora...

_Estimada señorita Weasley :_

_Es para mí un placer informarle que ha sido aceptada en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería._

_Me gustaría comunicarle que el tren que la llevará al colegio, sale a las 11 horas en punto del anden 9 y ¾ de la estación King's Cross en Londres, el día primero de septiembre, como es costumbre._

_El Director de Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore ha solicitado expresamente que usted sea informada de esta noticia lo antes posible, por lo que he decidido enviar esta carta de antemano. Espero que su lechuza logre llegar a tiempo._

_La esperamos al inicio del período académico._

_Atentamente,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Subdirectora._

El corazón de Ginny dio un vuelco, la expresión en su cara cambio de tal forma, que Percy dijo:

-Ves, no tenías de qué preocuparte -Le dio un beso en la mejilla y volviendo a su frialdad habitual le exigió que se fuera para poder vestirse.

Ginny miró el cuarto de Percy, estaba muy ordenado y limpio, tampoco quería permanecer ahí.


	2. Una Tradición Olvidada

**II. Una tradición olvidada**

Al cerrar la puerta de la habitación de Percy, Ginny sintió como la invadía una alegría tremenda. Su sueño no significaba nada, había sido una tonta.

Sólo quería correr a contarle a todos que había sido aceptada en Hogwarts, subió la escalera del segundo rellano a toda velocidad, dispuesta a irrumpir en la habitación de los gemelos, cuando un grito tremendo la desvió de su ruta.

Era Ron que gritaba desde su cuarto en el último piso de la madriguera. Ginny corrió por las escaleras, si Ron había gritado así es por que necesitaba ayuda.

Pasó por la puerta de su habitación a toda velocidad y después por la de los gemelos y subió a toda prisa el último tramo de escaleras.

Llegó al último rellano de la casa exhausta, el corazón le latía tan rápido como una locomotora, Ron volvió a gritar muy fuerte, ya cerca de su puerta se podía entender lo que decía, llamaba a su madre desesperado.

En la puerta de Ron había una placa que decía: habitación de Ronald, Cuando Ginny abrió la puerta no vio a nadie en el cuarto, los sollozos de Ron venían de debajo de las mantas, Ginny caminó directo a la cama y sacó de la cabeza de su hermano la colcha de Los Chudley Cannons, el equipo favorito de Ron. Éste apuntaba a la muralla con su dedo y sollozaba sin parar. Ginny siguió el rumbo que indicaba el dedo de Ron y vio una araña de unas proporciones bastante grandes para su gusto justo en la esquina de uno de los posters que cubrían de muro a muro el cuarto. Rápido se sacó la zapatilla de casa del pie derecho y con un fuerte golpe, la mató.

Ron tenía fobia de las arañas desde que eran muy pequeños. En una ocasión, ambos habían sacado a hurtadillas las escobas de juguete de los gemelos Fred y George, y Ron por un descuido partió en dos la escoba de Fred. Éste se enfureció de tal forma que inconscientemente transformó el osito de Ron en una horrible y asquerosa araña peluda y fea. Esa fue la primera vez que Fred dio luces de su magia. Lo peor fue que en medio de los llantos de Ron sus padres festejaban a Fred, lo que en opinión de Ginny empeoró el miedo de Ron.

El hecho es que a Ron el miedo por las arañas nunca se le había quitado y cada vez que veía una, todos tenían que correr a ayudarlo porque se asustaba tanto que no podía ni salir corriendo.

-Ya está- Le dijo Ginny sentándose en la cama

–Has sido muy valiente, era realmente horrible- Y lo abrasó fuerte.

Ron estaba hecho un ovillo en la cama y temblaba ligeramente, Ginny le sobó la espalda despacio.

-¿Se... ha... ido? -Preguntó Ron en un hilo de voz.

-Si Ron, ya la maté. Está aquí, en la suela de mi zapatilla.

Y la alzó para que la pudiera ver, Ron se saco las manos de la cara y dio vuelta la cabeza despacio. Cuando vio la araña muerta en la suela se levantó como si nada, se estiró el piyama con las manos y dijo muy serio y pretendiendo que nada pasaba:

- Y bien, ¿en qué estabamos?

Ginny lo miró perpleja y rió con muchas ganas.

-Bien, bien -Dijo Ron–. No te veía reír desde el año pasado.

-Es que hoy he recibido mi carta de Hogwarts y adivina qué: iré al colegio este año -Dijo aún riendo.

-Pues eras la única que pensaba lo contrario- Dijo Ron levantándose de la cama al mismo tiempo que le tendía la mano–. Ya veras, conocerás grandes amigos en Hogwarts -La miró con alegría.

-Felicidades -Dijo finalmente y le dio un profundo abrazo. Ginny se sentía reconfortada en los brazos de su hermano, volvía a habitar en ella la seguridad de antes.

Ella y Ron bajaron a despertar a los Gemelos para contarles la noticia. La Habitación de los gemelos estaba justo arriba de la suya y ella se desvelaba con frecuencia debido a las explosiones que causaban, a Fred y a George les gustaba el ruido y siempre hacían explotar petardos y cosas por el estilo.

Les costó bastante despertar a los gemelos pero cuando supieron la noticia estaban bien contentos, así que los cuatro bajaron a desayunar juntos.

En la cocina había un gran alboroto provocado por su madre que tenía a Percy sentado en la cabecera y gritaba.

-¡Doce MHB! ¡Qué maravilla! Otro de mis hijos cumple su meta con éxito, lo más seguro mes que seas premio anual también querido.......es una gran responsabilidad. -y cosas por el estilo.

Los cuatro se pararon en la entrada de la cocina, Ron dijo:

-Dan ganas de vomitar. -y se metió el dedo en la boca imitando arcadas.

En ese momento George saltó:

-¡Cómo es posible! -Dijo en un tono melodramático–. Mi hermano mayor ha conseguido todos sus MHB y nadie ha corrido a avisarme.

-Esto es inaceptable. -Dijo Fred en tono ofendido, acercándose a la cocina donde se frían unos panqueques.

-No toques eso -Dijo su madre dándole un golpecito a Fred en el dorso de la mano cuando este intentó robar un panqueque–. Son para Percy.

-No es justo ¿No habrá panqueques para nosotros?- Dijo Ron, la sangre se le subía a la cara por el enojo.

Su madre no dijo nada.

-Ginny ha siso aceptada en Hogwarts, mamá- Dijo Fred en un tono agresivo.

-No seas atrevido con tu madre jovencito -Dijo su madre retando–. Es verdad eso querida, ya me lo esperaba, un Weasley nunca... -

-Ha dejado de estudiar -Dijo Ron interrumpiéndola –. Lo has dicho todo el verano y eso ha tenido a la pobre Ginny con los nervios de punta.

- ¿Quieres dejarla tranquila y sólo decirle que te sientes tan orgullosa de ella como del estirado de Percy?- dijo George ya fuera de sus casillas–. He perdido el apetito, permiso -Y tanto él como Fred se levantaran de la mesa con un panqueque en la mano y dejando a su madre atónita.

A Ginny esto no le hizo nada de gracia, detestaba que sus hermanos y su madre discutieran por ella, y sobretodo si era una tontería como esa. Su madre tenía razón, después de todo, lo que había que festejar era que Percy hubiese salido bien en sus exámenes, todos sabían que ella iría a Hogwarts, como Ron dijo.

Después del desayuno fue a su alcoba. Era una habitación bastante espaciosa que quedaba en el tercer piso de La Madriguera. Su puerta tenía colgada una miniatura de una sirena de cola azul rey y con estrellas de mar en el pelo turquesa, aveces cuando Ginny tenia mucha pena la sirena lloraba y cuando hacía alguna travesura se reía discretamente. Su cama era más pequeña que la de Ron que era muy alto, ella en cambio era menuda como su madre. Cerró la puerta y se sentó en el tocador que había cerca de la ventana. Te vez triste. Le dijo el espejo. Una muchacha de cabellos rojos como el fuego y ojos café brillantes le devolvía la mirada, Ginny miro su reflejo, esa no era ella, en verdad nunca se había visto así, ella solía ser alegre y traviesa. ¿Qué esta pasándote Ginebra?, pensó.

-Pues bien, se acabó -dijo al espejo–. Este año iré a Hogwarts, quizá pueda conocer al chico que el año pasado ayudamos a pasar por la barrera que da al anden 9 y ¾, si era muy guapo. Pero para eso debes verte hermosa… Ginny, ya es suficiente.

Ese muchacho había ocupado parte importante de los sueños de Ginny durante todo el año, era pequeño y llevaba gafas, parecía hijo de muggle, porque no sabía como cruzar por la barrera, y cuando ella le deseó buena suerte le devolvió una hermosa sonrisa. Por él valía la pena aguantar las burlas de sus hermanos.

Se vistió rápido con un vestido violeta y bajó corriendo las escaleras para ayudar a su madre con el almuerzo.

Esa noche le esperaba su fiesta, la que como tradición los Weasley le daban a quien empezaba a asistir a Hogwarts.

Pero la fiesta no llegó nunca, esa noche sus padres y Ron tuvieron una discusión. El amigo de Ron, el famosísimo Harry Potter, no le había escrito en todo el verano y él estaba preocupado, los muggle con los que vivía eran, por lo que Ron contaba, lo peor de lo peor.

-Lo deben tener encerrado mamá, quizá no le dan de comer. -decía Ron muy frustrado porque su madre no le prestaba atención.

-Bien- dijo ésta después de una hora de reclamos por parte de Ron y los gemelos –Si el viernes no sabemos nada de él, iremos a buscarlo tu padre y yo.- Y dio por acabado el tema.

Pero ni Ron ni los gemelos tenían la paciencia suficiente para esperar una semana, Ginny sabía que habían planeado robar la máquina que su padre tenía guardada en la cochera. Le llamaban automóvil. La cosa al parecer volaba y tenían planeado esperar la noche en que su padre tenía redadas, para hurtarlo e ir por Harry a Little Whinging.

Ginny había visto a Harry ese mismo año, cuando llegaron a la estación él y Ron con su amiga Hermione de su primer curso en Hogwarts. Era muy emocionante para Ginny que el mejor amigo de su hermano mayor fuera famoso y había querido que Ron le contara todo acerca de él y de cómo era y todo lo emocionante que había sido su primer año, pero Ron no había tomado esta curiosidad de Ginny como ella esperaba y pensaba que a Ginny le gustaba Harry. Pero a ella le había gustado el niño del andén, que a todo esto era bien parecido al tal Harry Potter y, a pesar de que Ron le había dicho hasta el cansancio que eran la misma persona ella era tan obstinada que tendría que darce cuenta por sí misma. Ginny pensaba que Harry Potter igual que tanta gente famosa sería engreído y altanero, el muchacho que había conocido en la estación se veía sencillo y gentil era imposible para Ginny creer que eran la misma persona.

Cuando se acercaban las diez de la noche la cabeza de Perkins, que trabajaba con su padre en el Departamento de uso incorrecto de aparatos muggle del Ministerio de Magia, apareció en la chimenea.

-Artur -dijo–. Se ha presentado una emergencia.

Así su padre abandonó La Madriguera y se fue a trabajar. Cuando su madre lo despedía en la puerta, Ginny escuchó a Fred decirle a los otros:

-Hoy es la noche, esperemos a que mamá se duerma y lo hacemos.

Y así fue, Ginny ya estaba conciliando el sueño cuando sintió el ruido del motor. Qué bien, pensó, mañana a esta hora habré conocido en persona a Harry Potter. Y con esa ilusión callo profundamente dormida.

Esa noche Ginny volvió a soñar con el cubo de hielo gigante y la cocina muggle.


	3. Hrry Potter y el muchacho de la estación

Hola. Bueno, está de más decir que la mayoría de los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propia creación, sino que han nacido de la ágil pluma de Joan K. Rowling.

Sólo quisiera hacer una advertencia con respecto a este capitulo y otros que se vienen. Los momentos en que, por casualidad, Ginny se encuentra con nuestro ya concoido Harry Potter son citados del libro Harry Potter y La Cámara Secreta, claro que los dialogos y situaciones están vistas desde Ginny y no desde Harry como en ese libro.

Espero que les guste.

**_III. Harry Potter y el muchacho de la estación_**

Ginny despertó sobresaltada con los gritos de su madre. _Sabía que los cacharían_, pensó, y se rió de sus hermanos. _Eso les pasa por burlarse de mí._

Se levantó y fue al baño a lavarse la cara y peinarse un poco, no quería bajar hasta que su madre dejara de gritar. Ella podía ser muy dulce, pero cuando se enfadaba era como un dragón con migraña.

Ginny pensaba bajar a desayunar con sus hermanos y conocer al tal Harry. Tenía muchas ganas de burlarse de ellos, ya que cuando les advirtió que su madre notaría rápidamente el robo el auto, ellos se burlaron de ella, como siempre.

-Eres muy pequeña para entender de estas cosas - dijeron Fred y George al mismo tiempo, como solían hacer.

Como si ella no hubiese hecho suficientes travesuras en su vida como para saber que una cosa tan grande se descubriría fácilmente.

Así pues, cuando los gritos cesaron bajó las escaleras, aún en camisón.

Todavía podía oír a Fred y George justificando su hazaña y a su madre haciéndolos callar. Pero cuando entró en la cocina su corazón se detuvo por un momento.

Ahí estaba sentado a su mesa, con sus hermanos. Era el muchacho de la estación, en su casa. Todos se callaron cuando ella entró en la cocina. El dolor en el pecho y el vuelco en el estomago hicieron que Ginny diera sin querer un pequeño grito cuando sus ojos y los del chico se juntaron y él esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

Se sintió muy roja, avergonzada, totalmente avergonzada, sólo atino a dar media vuelta ya salir de la cocina lo más rápido posible.

-...debe de estar esperando que le firmes un autógrafo, Harry -Oyó burlarse a Fred.

El comentario de Fred le dolió mucho a Ginny, rápidamente las lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos, subió la escalera a toda velocidady se encerró en su cuarto.

Ron no le había mentido, Harry Potter y el chico del anden eran la misma persona y ahora él pensaba que ella era una chica tonta que lo admiraba porque era famoso. La había visto horrible con su camisón de florsitas rosas como el de una niña tonta de seis años y ella envés de hacerse la tonta y saludar como si nada se había quedado paralizada y había salido corriendo. Seguramente Ron ya le diría que ella había preguntado por él, y pensaría que es una niña pequeña, nunca la miraría.

Se hecho a llorar en su cama Nunca tendré amigos, pensó.

Lloro hasta que sintió las voces de los chicos en el jardín. Se levantó de la cama y fue a mirar por la ventana.

Fred, George, Ron y Harry estaban desgnomizando el jardín, a Ginny le gustaban los gnomos, pero era divertido ver como los chicos veían quienes los tiraba mas lejos, Harry tenía un buen tiro pero no tan bueno como los chicos que estaban acostumbrados a hacer el trabajo.

Casi cuarenticinco minutos más tarde los gnomos se fueron del jardín caminando en filas. En ese minuto la campanilla que colgaba de la puerta principal sonó.

-¡Ya ha llegado! -anunció George- ¡Papá está en casa!

Y entonces entraron a la casa y Ginny volvió a la cama.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando su madre comenzó a gritar denuevo. Un momento después Ginny escucho el chirriar de unos pasos en la escalera.

Fue hacia la puerta y abrió una rendija para ver quien subía. Eran Harry y Ron, por un momento sus ojos y los de Harry se juntaron, Ginny sintió nuevamente aquella presión en el pecho y cerro la puerta de golpe.

-Ginny -oyó decir a Ron–. No sabes lo raro que es que se muestre así de tímida. Normalmente nunca se encierra.

Las palabras de Ron resonaron en su cabeza toda la mañana. El tenía razón, ella no era así, y si quería que Harry, el muchacho del anden, no el chico que salvo al mundo mágico de quien no debe ser nombrado, no, el chico ingenuo y que no sabe mucho del reino de la magia, si quería que él se fijase en ella tendría que salir de esa habitación y dar la cara.

Pero era bien difícil. Cada vez que se encontraba con Harry su corazón daba un vuelco, sus manos se volvían torpes y su lengua se trababa, su cara e ponía tan roja como los tomates del huerto, y seguramente no lograba distinguirse donde empezaba su cabello.

Harry ya llevaba casi una semana en La Madriguera la mañana en que llegaron las cartas de Hogwarts para él y el resto de sus hermanos.

Ginny se había levantado temprano con los ruidos del espíritu que vivía en el desván, se vistió como todas las mañanas, ya que no quería que la volviese a ver en camisón y bajó a desayunar con sus padres, su tazón de avena se estaba enfriando cuando él y Ron entraron en la cocina, y sin querer le dio un golpecito con el codo cuando lo vio entrar, se levantó y se metió debajo de la mesa para recojerlo, ya comenzaba a acostumbrarndose al sonrojo. Afortunadamente él hizo como que no lo notaba. Su madre le pasó una tostada y él se sentó cerca de su padre, como solía hacer.

-Han llegado cartas del colegió –dijo su padre, entregándole a Harry y a Ron los sobres que había traído esa mañana una lechuza parda-. Dumbledore ya sabe que estás aquí, Harry, no se le escapa una a ése. También han llegado cartas para ustedes dos –añadió cuando entraron Fred y George, todavía en pijama.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio mientras leían las cartas.

Fred le hachó un ojo a la carta de Harry que estaba sentado a su lado.

-¡También a ti te han indicado todos los libros de Lockhart. –Exclamó-. El nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Tenebrosas debe de ser su admirador: apuesta que es una bruja.

Ginny notó que su madre lo miraba con cara de reproche, y Fred trató de disimular untándole mermelada a su tostada.

Gilderoy Lockhart era un mago guapisimo y muy valiente, que había escrito montones de libros contando sus hazañas contra las fieras más temidas, la madre de Ginny era una gran fanática de él, como muchas brujas, y al parecer en todos los cursos de Hogwarts había que leer sus libros, porque la lista de Ginny también estaba repleta de títulos como: Paseo con los hombres-lobo y Recreo con la banshee.

-Todos estos libros no resultarán baratos –observo George-. Los libros de Lockhart son verdaderamente caros...

-Bueno, ya nos arreglaremos –repuso su madre, aunque su cara notaba preocupación-. Espero que a Ginny le puedan servir muchas de las cosas de ustedes.

La familia de Ginny no tenía mucho dinero, ya que siempre habían rechazado la fortuna de sus antepasados que no eran de muy buena calaña, según su padre, y siempre habían tenido que compartir los útiles, esto no le molestaba mucho, porque como ella era la única mujer siempre había tenido ropa nueva, no como Ron, Percy o los gemelos que tenían mucha ropa que había sido de Bill y Charle.

-¿Entonces ya vas a empezar en Hogwarts este año? –Le pregunto Harry, lo que la puso muy nerviosa e hizo que metiera el codo en la mantequilla.

Trató de hablar pero las palabras no le salían así que asintió con la cabeza. Para su suerte Percy entró en la habitación en ese preciso instante y solo Harry noto su torpeza, de lo contrario habría tenido que aguantar las burlas de los gemelos el resto del día.

Percy ya estaba vestido y lucía como siempre su insignia de prefecto sobre su suéter.

-Buenos días a todos –Saludo Percy con su tono almidonado de seguridad-. Hermoso día.

Percy había estado muy raro durante el verano y se pasaba en su habitación escribiendo cartas a quien sabe quien.

Se sentó en la silla que quedaba libre, pero se levanto de un salto, y sacó de debajo a Errol que estaba cada vez más demacrado.

-¡Errol! –dijo Ron, arrebatándoselo a Percy y sacándole una carta que llevaba debajo del ala-. ¡Por fin! Aquí está la respuesta de Hermione. Yo le escribí a ella contándole que te íbamos a rescatar de los Dursley. –Le diji a Harry. Los Dursley eran la familia de muggle con la que Harry vivía.

Ron llevó a Errol hasta la percha que había junto a la puerta de atrás, e intentó ponerlo en ella, pero Errol volvió a caerse, así que lo dejó en el escurridero murmurando ¡Patetico!. Ron siempre se quejaba de las cosas que había en casa, tenía una rata que había sido de Percy, Scabbers, siempre se quejaba de lo inútil que era y pensaba que los huevos de rana que tenía en un acuario en su cuarto nunca empollarían.

Ron abrió la carta de Hermione y la leyó en voz alta :

_Querido Ron, y Harry, si estás ahí:_

_Espero que todo haya salido bien y que Harry esté estupendamente, y que no hayas tenido que hacer nada ilegal para sacarlo, Ron, porque eso le traería problemas también a Harry, proteger estado muy preocupada, y si estás bien, te ruego que me escribas lo antes posible contándomelo, aunque quizá sería mejor que usaras otra lechuza, porque creo que un viaje más podría acabar con esta._

_Por supuesto, estoy atareada con los deberes escolares y el próximo miércoles nos vamos a Londres a comprar los nuevos libros. ¿Por qué no nos vemos en el callejón Diagon?_

_Cuéntame qué ha pasado en cuanto puedan. _

_Un beso de Hermione._

Bueno, eso nos viene bien, podemos ir a comprar la cosa que precisan –dijo su madre, mientras levantaba la mesa-. ¿Qué van a hacer hoy?

Harry, Ron y los gemelos tenían planeado subir a la colina que hay en el jardín trasero de La Madriguera para jugar al quidditch. Ginny también quería ir, pero cuando le preguntó a Fred este le dijo que era demasiado pequeña y que tenía que hacer penitencia por haberle contado a su madre lo del robo del auto, Ginny ya estaba cansada de decirle a los gemelos que ella no había dicho nada, pero ellos no le creían ni una palabra.

Así es que Ginny decidió hurguetear entre las cosas viejas de sus hermanos y ver si encontraba algo que le fuera útil para llevar a Hogwarts.

La mayoría de los libros que Ron había usado el año anterior le servía, pero, pero las túnicas que les quedaban ya chicas a él y a los gemelos a Ginny le quedaban tan grandes como una carpa de circo. Cuando fue a pedirle ayuda a su madre para poder encogerlas ella le dijo:

-No te apures querida, yo tengo algo de oro guardado desde que naciste para esta ocasión, podremos comprar algunas túnicas de segunda mano y también una varita nueva.

Ya esta, gracias por los reviews y por supuesto que voy a terminarla, tengo grandes ideas para esta historia.


	4. El callejón Doagon

Este es el cuarto capitulo, como notaran no puedo dejar de recordar situaciones que ocurren tal cual en libro de Jo, pero es inevitable. Eneste capi conoceran más a Ginny, como me la imagino,lejos deHarry y seguro descubriran un poco por donde va la historia. Grasias y dejen reviews

Candida__

* * *

_**IV. El Callejón Diagon**_

Al siguiente domingo, su madre los despertó temprano y después de un rápido desayuno se pusieron sus chaquetas y se alistaron para partir al callejón Diagon, su madre tomó la maceta de los polvos flu y le echó un vistazo.

Ya casi no nos queda, Arthur –dijo con un suspiro-. Tenemos que comprar hoy un poco más...¡Bueno, los huespedes primero¡Después de ti, Harry, cielo!

Y le ofeció a Harry le maceta para que sacara un puñado. Pero Harry parecía confundido.

¿Qué... qué es lo que tengo que hacer?

Él nunca ha viajado con polvos flu –dijo Ron de pronto-. Lo siento, Harry, no me acordaba.

¿Nunca? –le preguntó el padre de Ginny-. Pero ¿cómo llegaste al callejón Diagon el año pasado para comprar las cosas que necesitabas?

En subte...

¿De verdad? Inquirió muy interesado su padre que sentía una curiosidad especial por todo lo que referiera a las cosas de los muggle-. ¿Había escaleras mecánicas¿Cómo exactamente...?

Ahora no, Arthur –lo interrumpió su madre-. Los polvos flu son mucho más rapidos, pero la verdad es que si no los has usado nunca...

Lo hará bien, mamá –dijo Fred-. Harry, primero míranos a nosotros.

Tomó un poco del polvo brillante, y lo arrojó como de costumbre en la chimenea.

El ruido como rayo que producen los polvos flu al hacer contacto con las brasas, tan común para Ginny,pareció sobresaltar un poco a Harry.

Fred entró del fuego que se había vuelto esmeraldino, Y tras gritar ¡A la calleja Diagon! Desapareció acompañado de un chispazo.

El pobre Harry miraba la hoguera con una cara entre miedo, curiosidad y sorpresa.

Tienes que hablar claro, cielo –le recomendaba su madre a Harry mientras George se preparaba para salir-, y ten cuidado de llegar a la chimenea correcta...

¿Que? –preguntó Harry que se veía cada vez más nervioso mientras la chimenea volvía a tronar y chisporrotear mientras se llevaba a George.

Bueno, ya sabes, hay una cantidad tremenda de chimeneas de magos entre las que hay que elegir, pero con tal de que pronuncies claro...

Su madre seguía hablando le a Harry, lo que, en opinión de Ginny era confundirlo aún más, para ella los polvos flu eran un medio de transporte seguro y divertido, y que la gracia era aprender a ocuparlo uno solo.

Lo hará bien, Moly, no te preocupes –le dijo su padre para que dejara a Harry en paz, sacando un puñadito de polvos de la maceta.

Pero, querido, si Harry se perdiera¿cómo se lo íbamos a explicárselo a sus tíos?

A ellos les daría igual –dijo Harry, lo que lleno a Ginny de una profunda compasión por el muchacho-Si yo me perdiera aspirado por una chimenea, a Dudley le parecería una broma estupenda, asi que no se preocupe por eso.

Era una pena que Harry tuviera que vivir en una casa donde no lo apreciaran, siendo él tan bueno y gentil, Ginny pensó que quizá lo mejor fuera que él viviera en otro lugar.

Bueno, está bien… ve después de Arthur.-

Su madre y Ron se atropellaban para dar oncejo a Harry…

Y cuando entres en el fuego, di adonde vas.-

Y mantén los codos pgados a los costados-

Y los ojos cerrados. El hollín…-

Harry miraba de un lado a otro y Ginny ya se estaba desesperando

Y no te muevas- la interrumpió Ron- o podrías salir en una chimenea equivocada y…-

Pero no te asustes y vallas a salir demasiado pronto. Espera a ver a Fred y George.

Harry tenía cara de confundido cuando tomó los polvos y se acercó a la chimenea, no se veía muy confiado que digamos. Respiró demasiado hondo antes de hablar, lo que fue, en opinión de Ginny la causa de lo que posteriormente sucedió…

Harry desapareció entre las verdes llamas. Ron y su madre se miraban desconcertados.

Espero que no se desvíe mucho –dijo este.

¿Qué? –dijo Ginny exaltada. -…Cierra los ojos… pero no vayas a salir hasta que VEAS a Fred y George… junta los codos… no te muevas… �¡PERO NO TE ASUSTES! – decía imitándolos mientras subía más y más la voz. Sentía la cara completamente roja y Ron la miraba pasmado. -¡Podrían haberle dicho algo útil como que tenía que decir exactamente _A la calleja Diagon_ o por lo menos que respirara FUERA de la chimenea, eso por lo menos habría asegurado que fuera al lugar indicado…-

¡Quieres calmarte! –le gritó Ron tomándola por los hombros y sacudiéndola un poco.

Discúlpame, señor pega los codos y no te muevas. ¡En esa cosa no se pueden mover ni las cejas! –

¡Ya basta Ginebra! –Le gritó su madre al tiempo que se dirigía hacia la percha que estaba en la entrada pricipal.

Podrías haber dicho algo tú, así por lo menos Harry conocería tu voz. –le dijo Ron en un susurro.

Ginny le sacó la lengua, pero justo en ese momento su madre regresaba con una boina rosada.

Eso no esta bien jovencita –le dijo todavía enfadada y le puso la boina. Ginny odiaba esa boina, la tenia desde su cumpleaños numero 5. –Te vas ahora.-

Ginny miro a Percy sentado en el sofá leyendo, parecía que no se había enterado de nada.

Bien – dijo Ginny, y librándose de su madre se sacó la boina y la dejo sobre la chimenea. –Muchas gracias –agregó mientras tomaba a maceta de los polvos _flu _–pero prefiero lleva una coleta. –Se ató el pelo con la ayuda de un palillo y, antes de que su madre pudiera decir nada, tiro una pizca de polvo a las llamas y entro rápidamente. -¡A la calleja Diagon! –

Fue succionada por la chimenea en medio de una calida lluvia de colores que giraban a su rededor, A ginny le gustaban los _flu, _a pesar de ser un medio de transporte sucio e incomodo, y si no estabas acostumbrad, bastante doloroso y violento, era divertido dar vueltas y vueltas, aunque salías algo mareado y desorientado. El pelo se le soltaba poco a poco y pequeñas mechas golpeaban su cara haciendo le cosquillas.

Después de un rato entreabrió los ojos, justo a tiempo para ver unas cabezas rojas. Con esfuerzo adelanto un pie dando un salto y salió de la chimenea disparada. Aterrizó justo sobre George que la abrazó y le dio un beso.

Ya, ya esta bueno –dijo Ginny echando a George para atrás –hay que buscar a Harry que se fue quizá donde. –

Con un estruendo la chimenea escupió a Ron que cayó de bruces en el suelo de piedra.

Hay que ver –dijo Fred ayudando a Ron a levantarse –si hasta la pioja se maneja mejor que tú en la chimenea.

Ginny miraba a todos lados. La Calleja Diagon era una callejuela oscura con el suelo y los muros hechos de piedra y una al lado de la otra, montones de chimeneas por las que salían disparados toda clase de magos y brujas. Era algo así como el holl de entrada al Callejón Diagon.

¿Qué fue lo que dijo exactamente? – le preguntó a Ron su padre.

_Ca… ca… Callejón Diagon _– dijo Ron como tosiendo.

Los gemelos se rieron y Ginny los miro con severidad.

La chimenea volvió a tronar mientras su madre salía tranquilamente de ella.

No creo que halla salido por aquí, hay que buscarlo por el callejón –dijo sacándose el hollín con su cepillo de ropa favorito.

Deberíamos dividirnos. –propuso su padre mientras Percy saltaba fuera de la chimenea.

Creo que el piojo lo hace mejor que él también – le dijo George a Fred en un susurro.

¡Hay mam�! –Gritó Ron cuando su madre empezó a sacudirle el hollín de la espalda.

Creo que no Arthur, perderíamos tiempo. – dijo sin hacer el menor caso de las quejas de Ron.

¡Hey ya no soy un niño… hola…! –

Vamos directo al banco, seguro que Harry ira también por allá. –

Mientras todos discutían donde buscar a Harry o donde iría él primero, Ginny miraba, sin alejarse mucho, a todas las chimeneas que podía, todavía con al esperanza incierta de verle por ahí.

¡Hey, Ginny! –la llamó Ron luego de un momento –Vamos , ya no esta acá. -

Caminaron directo al banco, no muy rápido, por si veían a Harry.

George, hazte cardo de Ginny quieres –ordeno su madre –Fred, ocupate de Ron, que no salga corriendo. –

George la tomó del brazo.

Buen aterrizaje Ginny – le susurro al oido Fred cuando se alejaba a buscar a Ron que se perdía entre la gente.

Ginny lo miró de reojo. _Y donde quedo lo de pioja_. Pensó.

El Banco de los magos, Gringotts, que era, según decían, la construcción más segura del mundo mágico, se alzaba entre las tiendas y podía verce desde bastante lejos.

Todos iban bien atentos, por si aparecía Harry. A Ginny le costaba un poco ver sobre la gente, debido a su corta estatura. De pronto George le dio un golpecito en el hombro, para que comenzara a correr.

¡Ahí esta! –gritó cuando pasaron junto a Fred y Ron, que corrieron también. Pero cuando ya casi llegaban hasta donde iban su padre y Percy…

¡George! Te dije que no la soltaras…-

…Sintió como algo la jalaba del brazo e impedía que siguiera corriendo

…no corras así jovencita- su madre le impedía seguir avanzando. -Vamos cielo, no vayas a perderte- y corrieron juntas.

Fue muy vergonzoso para Ginny llegar al encuentro con Harry de la mano de su madre. Pero ahí estaba él, con sus anteojos rotos, junto a una chica de cabellos completamente alborotados que debía ser Hermione y a un hombre enorme de barba negra y cubierto con un abrigo de piel de topo. Ginny quiso preguntarle si no sentía calor, pero la presencia de Harry todavía la cohibía un poco.

Su padre y sus hermanos ya hablaban con ellos cuando ellas llegaron.

¡Harry…Harry! –Gritaba su madre por entre la multitud –hay Harry… hay cielo… podrías haber salido en cualquier parte. –dijo abalanzándose sobre él para después sacar su cepillo y comenzar a sacudirle el hollín.

Esto le dio a Ginny tanta vergüenza que dejo rauda a su madre y fue a ocultarse tras su padre justo en el momento en que este sacaba su varita y decía _Reparo_ sobre los anteojos de Harry que volvieron a quedar como nuevos.

El hombre gigante, Hagrid, que era guardián de Hogwarts, se fue y ellos caminaron directo a las escaleras del banco.

Harry contó que había salido en el callejón Knockturn, un lugar horrible que su madre le había prohibido visitar, y que ahí se había encontrado con Malfoy, un tipo que al padre de Ginny no le agradaba en absoluto. Al parecer su hijo era compañero de Ron y Harry en Hogwarts.

Sus padres riñeron por los Malfoy, ya que su madre prefería no meterse con ellos pero cuando su padre estaba por discutirle, vieron a los padres de Hermione que son _muggles_ y su padre se quedo encantado con ellos y la discusión acabo ahí.

Luego guiados por un duende, todos bajaron en carros por los túneles del banco para buscar dinero de sus bóvedas de seguridad. La de Harry tenía mucho más dinero que la de ellos, que estaba casi vacía.

Al salir del banco todos se separaron. Su madre le dio algo de dinero a Ron y quedaron de juntarse dentro de una hora en Flourish y Blotts para comprar sus libros. Tomo a Ginny del brazo y caminaron juntas a la tienda de la señora Costuin que quedaba calle abajo.

_Tunicas de la Señora Costuin_

_Ventas y reparaciones._

_Hogwarts 15 de descuento._

Rezaba el letrero de la entrada.

Compraremos las túnicas con Sewly –dijo su madre –Deja las túnicas como nuevas.-

La señora Sewly Costuin era muy alta y estilizada, con su pelo blanco tomado en un moño alto. Estaba vestida de tul negro y sobre él un delantal rosa cubierto de alfileres. La señora Sewly era una de las mejores modistas del callejón, y, a pesar de que atendía a personas de mucho dinero, sus precios eran convenientes. Y era una gran amiga de la madre de Ginny.

Buenos días Molly –dijo cuando se acercaron al mostrador –Ginny Weasley, tu primer año en Hogwarts, has de estar emocionada. –

Si claro –dijo ella algo avergonzada ya que algunos clientes se habían volteado a verla y murmuraban por lo bajo.

¿En que puedo servirlas? –

Quiero arreglar estas túnicas para Ron y buscar algo para Ginny, tú sabes, que no me deje en la ruina-

La señora Sewly sonrió.

No te preocupes Moly, sabes bien que para ti tengo todo tipo de flexibilidades de pago. Déjame ver esas túnicas arruinadas -dijo finalmente dando la vuelta al mostrador y reuniéndose con Ginny y su madre.

La verdad es que no supe que hacer con ellas –dijo la madre de Ginny sacando de su bolso tres túnicas completamente destrozadas.

Todo tiene arreglo querida –dijo la señora Sewly agitando las manos, como para quitarle importancia. –Alex, lleva esto atrás, quieres –le dijo a su hijo, un muchacho de unos 20 años que parecía muy ocupado rebajando el dobladillo de la túnica de una mujer muy elegante que las miró con desdén.

Ya vuelvo Narcisa querida –dijo besándole la mano a la señora, que se limpió el beso en la túnica cuando éste se dio la vuelta.

Alex siempre le había parecido raro a Ginny, tenía un caminar extraño y un gusto exquisito, pero era muy divertido, cuando paso cerca deella hizo una mueca de asco y luego le sonrió.

Tomó las túnicas y fue hacia la parte de atrás a ponerlas en lo que parecía un pequeño elevador. Ginny había visto uno en una biblioteca muggle a la que su padre la llevó el año anterior, por él subían y bajaban los libros desde el subterráneo a la sala de entregas. Pero la caja en la que Alex puso las túnicas no subió ni bajó, ni nada parecido, al cerrar la puerta, solo se escucho un extraño tronar y una pequeña nube salió de la caja elevándose hasta desaparecer.

Querido –le dijo la señora Sewly a su hijo cuando este volvía con su clienta –terminas con la señora Malfoy y luego vas a buscar ESO atrás antes de que Moly se vaya ¿sí?-

Claro –dijo volviendo con la mujer que había dejado antes.

Veamos entonces Ginny –dijo la señora Sewly mientras hurgueteaba en unas cajas –...unas túnicas de segunda que sirvan para tu primer año...Bien, creo que esto estará bien.

Acercó una caja de madera con inscripciones doradas y sacó de ella tres túnicas de diferentes tamaños.

Sube aquí querida –le dijo a Ginny señalando una pequeña tarima.

Le probó a Ginny las túnicas y con alfileres sujetó el dobladillo. Cuando ya estaba terminando los últimos arreglos de la tercera, la mujer rubia se acerco a la madre de Ginny, que leía en la revista "Corazón de bruja" un articulo acerca de Gilderoy Lockhart, sentada en un banquillo cerca de la puerta. Le dijo algo al oído, haciendo que adoptara una expresión extraña, se quedo atónita por un momento y luego dijo con tono de furia:

Despreocúpate Narcisa, Arthur no se molestará en revisar tu casa, ya nos hemos enterado que Lucius ha vendido sus artículos ilegales esta mañana.-

La señora Malfoy se fue dando un portazo y murmurando algo que sonó a "deshonra".

La madre de Ginny estaba muy roja cuando se acerco al mostrador para ver las túnicas de Ron que ya estaban como nuevas.

No te aflijas Moly, tú sabes que eres mucho más que ella –dijo la señora Sewly mientras ponía en el elevador las túnicas de Ginny y nuevamente el tronar dejaba salir la pequeña nube.

Ginny necesitara un sombrero también-

La señora Sewly hizo un gesto con la mano.

No será necesario querida. Alex has el favor de traer lo que te pedí ¿quieres?-

Luego de un minuto Alex volvió de la parte de atrás de la tienda con una caja larga atada con un moño lila muy bonito.

Como no te veremos mañana, Alex y yo quisimos darte esto ahora mismo.-

¡Feliz cumpleaños!- dijeron los dos al unísono.

Alex se acerco a ella y la besó en la mejilla.

No tenían por que molestarse -.

Pero claro que si Moly –dijo algo molesta la señora Sewly –Ginny es muy querida en esta tienda, y no todos los días se cumplen 11 años -.

Que esperas –dijo Alex de pronto –ábrelo -.

Ginny sonrió abiertamente, ese era su primer regalo de cumpleaños.

Quitó el moño y abrió la caja por arriba. Dentro encontró dos sombreros, uno común, para ir a Hogwarts, el otro, el otro era espectacular. De color palo de rosa, estaba adornado con pequeñas lentejuelas negras que brillaban y alrededor del ala unas runas que Ginny no entendía bien.

Póntelo – le dijo Alex entusiasmado.

En cuanto el sombrero toco la cabeza de Ginny pequeñas hadas salieron de las lentejuelas bailando alrededor. Fue cuando un tronar dio la señal de que sus túnicas ya estaban listas, y su madre y la señora Sewly se fueron al mostrador para arreglar lo del pago.

Ginny se sacó el sombrero y miró las runas con curiosidad.

Dice: _Ginebra Weasley, soberana por derecho de todos los magos _– le dijo Alex con una picara sonrisa y le beso la mano, haciendo una reverencia. Lo que hizo que Ginny se pusiera muy roja.

¿Y por qué pone eso?-

Porque eres mi pequeña princesa-

Después de agradecer una y otra vez el regalo, Ginny y su madre se dirigieron a la tienda del señor Olivander a comprar una varita.

Antes de entrar su madre la tomo por los hombros y le dijo:

¿Sabes que las varitas son caras?-

Si mam�¿por qué?-

Quiero que sepas que este será tu regalo de cumpleaños-

Claro mam�, y será el mejor de todos- la tranquilizo dándole un abrazo.

Ginny sabía muy bien que a sus padres les afligía no poder comprarle nada más por su cumpleaños, pero ella solo quería estar con su familia ese día.

Cuando entraron en la tienda el señor Olivander estaba acomodando unas varitas en pequeñas cajas.

Weasley – dijo al verlas –se han tardado. Buenos días Ginebra – agregó sin que su madre pudiera decir nada. –Pensé que traerías al joven Ronald esta vez, pero no importa, seguro será el año que viene-.

Sin decir más le trajo a Ginny una varita.

He esperado tanto este momento, creo que tengo la indicada para tí, seguro es esta.- dijo alargando las manos en las que descansaba una caja forrada en terciopelo negro, cerrada con un broche de plata.

Ginny la abrió sin sacarla de las manos del vendedor. Era una varita de un marrón claro con pequeñas piedras incrustadas en la base.

En cuanto Ginny la tomó un resplandor turquesa lleno la tienda.

Como lo pense -. Dijo poniéndola devuelta en la caja. –Dieciocho centímetros, madera de avellano, incrustaciones en rubíes y cuarzo negro. Centro de hilo de escamas de dragón -. -Extraordinaria varita -. Agregó dándole la caja aterciopelada a Ginny. –Digna de una reina –dijo en un susurro guiñándole un ojo.

* * *

Como sea, eso es todo. El proximo capitulo "Un cumpleaños inolvidable".

Quisiera pedir su opinion sincera. Gracias...

Candida


End file.
